Confissões de Gina Weasley
by Riddle L
Summary: Continuação de Loucuras de Uma Jovem e Inocente Bruxa. Gina prossegue com seu namoro com Harry e suas aventuras extraconjugais. Sua fama se espalha e ela não espera pelos imprevistos que a aguardam. Necessário ler a Parte I para compreender.
1. Primeira Confissão

**Capítulo Um – Primeira Confissão**

_25-03-1997 Terça 12:32h_

Saco, Diário. QUE SACO! Por que isto tinha que acontecer? Odeio imprevistos, ODEIO!

Acabei de chegar do almoço e de uma conversa nada legal. Uma das corvinais que eu encontrei semana passada se declarou para mim. Na verdade, ela _suplicou_ para que eu largasse Harry e a namorasse. DETESTO quando essas coisas acontecem. Qual a parte do "É só uma aventura" elas não entendem?

Bom, deixo isso para resolver depois. Creio que ela tentou me ameaçar ao dizer que toda a escola saberia sobre mim, mas desistiu quando a lembrei o que fizemos na última semana. E, principalmente, quando disse que tinha adorado. O incrível, Diário, é que isso SEMPRE funciona! Como elas podem ser tão facilmente enganadas por palavras tão frias como as minhas? Agora eu sei como os homens se sentem... Tão "cheios de si" ao nos enganar.

Droga! Preciso ir. Tenho que ver Harry antes das aulas da tarde.

_21:48h  
_

Por Merlin, Diário! Eu não consigo enjoar do Harry! Ele sabe como me agradar e como me surpreender como se me conhecesse há anos. E isso me irrita. Não que eu não goste, longe disso. Ele faz tudo da maneira certa, não falha em nenhum detalhe. É como se ele fosse... Perfeito. É... Talvez ele seja mesmo. Talvez eu não saiba dar valor ao que tenho. Talvez eu não passe de uma bruxa novinha e depravada, com um péssimo futuro pela frente. O futuro eu sei que posso mudar. O "depravada"... Bom, não sei se quero. Não agora...

Me encontrei com Harry nas proximidades do lago. Sentei encostada em seu peito e conversamos algumas banalidades, assistindo a lula gigante emergir preguiçosamente, vez ou outra, em sua superfície.

- Gi, sabe o que eu estava pensando?

- Hm... o quê? – perguntei, enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos lentamente.

- Uma hora ou outra eu terei que enfrentá-lo, você sabe. Eu temo por você...

Virei minha cabeça lentamente para olhá-lo e vi o receio estampado em sua expressão. Vi amor em seus olhos, seguido da dor que sentia ao lembrar de seus pais.

- Você não vai me perder, Harry. Nosso amor é mais forte que tudo isso, mais forte que o próprio "Lord". Nada vai me separar de você...

O beijei com todo o amor que possuía. Queria que ele sentisse toda a segurança que eu fingia ter. Um homem não é nada sem uma mulher que o ame, isso é fato. Harry precisava de mim. Ele precisa de mim. E realmente quis que nada nos separasse, mas acho que meu caráter devasso causará muita tristeza para ambos algum dia...

Fui arrancada bruscamente de meus devaneios ao sentir a mão fria de Harry afastar minha calcinha e me acariciar lentamente. Penetrou-me violentamente com um dedo frio que me causou arrepios e me molhou rapidamente. Beijou-me mais intensamente, como um último beijo antes do fim; colocou mais um dedo, e outro. Logo seus dedos escorregavam facilmente para dentro de mim e eu só conseguia ofegar, presa ainda aos seus lábios famintos. O medo de alguém aparecer não me importou na hora, eu só queria que ele continuasse, que me machucasse mais, me fizesse sentir dor e prazer. Nunca quis uma Sala Precisa tão rapidamente como naquela hora, mas estávamos muito longe dela e só o que eu podia fazer era esquecer que os alunos provavelmente iriam querer aproveitar alguns minutos de sol perto do lago para se distrair depois do almoço.

Harry tentava forçar a entrada do quarto dedo quando ouvimos risadas próximas e ele retirou a mão de dentro da minha saia e lambeu lentamente os dedos, com um olhar tão envergonhado quanto malicioso. Se ele soubesse como me deixou me levaria para a Floresta Proibida e transaria comigo no primeiro tronco de árvore que visse...

E agora eu estou aqui, louca para vê-lo e ele ainda não voltou daquele maldito treino de Quadribol. Pensei em parar de traí-lo, mas acho que é mais forte que eu, Diário. Sinto-me... Vingada, sabe? Por tantos anos fui apenas a irmã caçula inconveniente do melhor amigo dele. Acho que, agora que tenho oportunidade, quero fazê-lo... Sofrer.

_26-03-1997 Quarta 01:34h_

Quando chegou do treino, tomou um banho e desceu para a Sala Comunal, para me ver. Estávamos com mais alguns quintanistas que estudavam para os NOM's. Eu não estava muito preocupada com eles naquela hora. Eu só queria o Harry. O meu Harry.

Saímos discretamente da sala e ele nos cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade. Fomos direto para a Sala Precisa.

- Você vai terminar a pequena tortura que iniciou de tarde, não é? – disse para ele.

- Tortura? Qual? Não sei do que você está falando, Gin... – ele me respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso.

- A pequena tortura que fez com que eu me tocasse no banheiro durante a aula de Snape... – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

A porta da Sala Precisa se abriu enquanto eu ouvia o gemido leve de Harry. Ele me empurrou lentamente para dentro e fechou a porta.

- Quem está aí? – disse uma voz muito conhecida e odiada.

Uma porta se abriu à esquerda e uma cabeça de cabelos louros platinados emergiu, seguida de uma outra, de cabelos escuros e longos.

- Malfoy?

- Potter. E... Weasley. – disse Malfoy – Eu já devia imaginar.

Puxei Harry pelo braço em direção à saída.

- Vamos embora, Harry.

- Por que tão cedo, Weasley? Eu e Pansy já estamos de saída. Fiquem à vontade.

Pansy me olhou de uma maneira diferente. O nojo que demonstrava ao ver um Weasley parecia ter desaparecido temporariamente.

- Onde estão suas amiguinhas, Weasley? – ela perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso. – Ou hoje a diversão é só entre o casalzinho?

- Que súbito "interesse" é esse, Parkinson? E não entendi o que quis dizer com "amiguinhas".

Vi o nojo de Parkinson voltar rapidamente aos seus olhos e sua expressão mudar. O que ela queria dizer com aquele olhar?

- Não vai dizer? Ótimo. – puxei Harry levemente. – Vamos embora, Harry. Agora.

- Bom divertimento no armário de vassouras, Potter. – Malfoy provocou.

- Ou será no dormitório da Grifinória mesmo, Weasley? Todos sabem como você gosta de ser observada com suas amigui...

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

A porta da Sala Precisa se abriu uma segunda vez e Hermione entrou furiosa.

-Ah! Weasley, uma amiga sua chegou. – o sorriso de Parkinson aumentou. – Agora a festa está completa!

- Chega de falar da minha namorada, sua pequena buldogue. –Harry disse, irritado. – Continue sua diversão, Malfoy.

Harry puxou a mim e Hermione e nos levou com pressa para a Sala Comunal.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Mione? – perguntei nervosa.

- Eu que devo perguntar! Fui ao quarto do Rony e vi o Mapa do Maroto caído embaixo da sua cama, Harry. Vim atrás dos dois porque ouvi Parkinson falando com uma sonserina que se encontraria com Malfoy hoje. Imaginei onde seria e, bom... Qual outro lugar vocês dois têm para se encontrar? E eu só deixaria Malfoy e Harry juntos em algum lugar do castelo se quisesse vê-los expulsos! Agora, Harry. Dê-me a Capa, acho que ouvi um baru...

- Ora, ora, ora. Três grifinórios fora da cama. Que história interessante ouvirei agora?

E eu achava que já estávamos encrencados o suficiente com a Hermione a nos dar sermões.

- Alguém os enfeitiçou para não falarem? – Snape provocou, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Veremos... 70 pontos serão descontados da Grifinória e, quem sabe, detenções. É uma pena que eu não possa fazer mais que isso...

Eu realmente odeio muito o Snape...

- Potter, sexta-feira, 20h. Minha sala. – disse ele antes de se virar para eu e Mione. – Granger, Weasley, sábado, 17h. Minha sala.

- Mas, profess...

- Sem uma palavra, Potter. – ele respondeu, perigosamente. – Para seus dormitórios... agora.

Fomos acompanhados até o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Assim que o Quadro se fechou, Harry explodiu.

- Por que ele nos deixou separados? O que ele pretende? Eu realmente detestei o modo como ele sorriu!

- Você conhece o Snape, Harry. – disse Hermione, com voz cansada. – Ele quer garantir que não seja algo agradável.

- Com ele, nada é agradável, Mione. – eu disse com nojo na voz.

A Sala Comunal estava vazia àquele horário. Assim que Hermione foi se deitar, percebi que toda a minha vontade de estar com Harry havia sumido. Eu estava com receio de que ele me perguntasse o que Parkinson quis dizer com "Onde estão suas amiguinhas, Weasley?". Harry, no entanto, provou mais uma vez ser um perfeito otário. Ou fingiu que não ouviu, ou preferiu considerar que era apenas mais uma provocação da sonserina nojenta.

Fui dar-lhe um abraço de boa noite, mas ele me segurou mais forte, beijando e mordiscando meu pescoço. Sussurrou ao meu ouvido palavras indecentes. Senti minha vontade voltar aos poucos, estimulada por seus sussurros roucos, e um arrepio perpassar pelo meu corpo enquanto ele dizia o que gostaria de fazer comigo. O gemido que soltei ao ouvi-lo confessar que transar em local público era algo que desejava há tempos me fez sentir o quão excitado ele estava.

Puxei-o para a poltrona mais próxima, me sentando em seu colo. Enquanto o beijava, senti suas mãos percorrendo minhas coxas, subindo para a cintura, chegando aos seios. Meus gemidos foram abafados por sua língua ávida que buscava a minha de maneira obscena e irresistível. Levantei-me e soltei seu cinto, abrindo rapidamente sua calça. Senti minha excitação crescer ao ver o volume sob sua cueca e me ajoelhei entre suas pernas. Expus meu objeto de desejo, imaginando-o dentro de mim, me invadindo, me machucando, satisfazendo meus desejos...

Harry não conseguiu segurar o gemido que minha boca quente provocou ao chupar seu sexo. Aumentei a velocidade aos poucos, alternando beijos e lambidas leves com algumas mais intensas. Ele puxava levemente meu cabelo, ofegava e gemia muito, me incentivando a continuar.

Com um gemido rouco e profundo de Harry, minha boca foi invadida pelo líquido pastoso que eu gostava tanto de vê-lo expelir. Meus movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos depois de seu gozo, e Harry me pedia para parar. Só me afastei quando ele puxou meus cabelos com força, e o demônio em chamas que vi em seus olhos atiçou meu desejo ainda mais.

Sem nem me preocupar com a proteção, me sentei no colo de Harry. Só deu tempo de erguer um pouco a saia e afastar minha calcinha antes de sentir a dor de ser invadida violentamente percorrer meu corpo na forma de arrepios intensos. Cavalguei Harry até a exaustão. Ele mordia meu pescoço e ombros, mordiscava e chupava meus seios com uma fome que eu nunca havia visto antes. Cheguei ao orgasmo durante uma mordida particularmente forte no mamilo que me fez gritar. Harry guiava meus movimentos com mais entusiasmo e eu vi que ele ia gozar novamente. Tirei suas mãos de minha cintura e as segurei contra a poltrona. Parei os movimentos e olhei para ele enquanto levantava a cintura, tirando-o ligeiramente de dentro de mim.

- Eu te amo, Harry James Potter. – e sentei em seu colo com força. Harry gemeu e eu levantei novamente. – Eu realmente te amo...

E a cada vez que eu me sentava em seu colo, Harry gemia mais. Até que, quando me sentei pela sétima vez, contraí meus músculos e o prendi dentro de mim, ele gozou.

O beijo que Harry me deu em seguida me fez sentir a mais devassa de todas as mulheres que já conheci. O que ele tentou me dizer através daquele beijo, eu ainda quero descobrir. No instante seguinte, ouvi um suspiro que não era de Harry. Não estávamos sozinhos... Levantei-me, me postei na frente de Harry e, enquanto ele fechava sua calça, procurei pelo autor do suspiro.

- Quem está aí?

Vi um vulto se esgueirar pelas escadas dormitório feminino e o segui. Ouvi o barulho de uma porta se fechar, mas não soube dizer qual era. Alguma aluna havia visto eu e Harry, eu tinha certeza.

Harry subiu as escadas e notei que ficou inquieto quando disse que não consegui descobrir quem era a garota. Entrei para meu dormitório e, agora que posso pensar calmamente, percebo que hoje não foi um dia muito legal (apesar da transa deliciosa com Harry): sábado tem detenção com Snape, Hermione vai continuar o sermão amanhã, Pansy sabe de algo comprometedor e alguém viu meu encontro com Harry. Definitivamente, minha vida é tudo menos calma, Diário.

_****_

N/A: Demorei para postar e até para escrever a continuação da "Loucuras de Uma Jovem e Inocente Bruxa", mas finalmente está aí. Quando mais reviews, mais animada eu fico para postar

_See ya!_


	2. Segunda Confissão

**Capítulo Dois – Segunda Confissão**

_07-05-1997 Domingo 10:15h_

Diário, sei que demorei a escrever de novo, mas tenho bons motivos. Os deveres preparatórios para os NOM's estão me ocupando todo o tempo. Nem tenho visto o Harry direito. Depois daquele dia, só o vi mais duas vezes e por, no máximo, 20 minutos. Sempre que eu posso vê-lo, ele tem treino ou detenções (ele fez questão de pegar mais umas de brinde com o Snape. Acho que na primeira deve ter acontecido algo ruim, mesmo ele não querendo falar sobre isso). E quando ele pode ficar comigo, eu tenho que estudar.

Até que isso está sendo bom para mim, Diário. Estou me desafiando a ficar o maior tempo possível sem traí-lo. Isso está me custando muitas horas no banheiro me masturbando, mas verei até onde isso vai.

Sobre a detenção com Snape... Foi até normal. Ele nos mandou retirar algo extremamente nojento de dentro dos caldeirões e guarda-los em potes para ele usar na aula com os terceiranistas. Mas aconteceu uma coisa estranha: ele não olhava nem Hermione nem a mim nos olhos. Como se escondesse ou tivesse medo de revelar algo. Muito estranho, principalmente vindo de Snape. Ou todos estão muito diferentes, Diário, ou eu estou imaginando coisas.

_14-05-1997 Domingo 22:41h_

Diário, ando ocupada demais para escrever, mas sexta eu ouvi Harry conversando com Dino Thomas e fiquei intrigada...

- Mas Harry, você tem certeza? – Dino disse.

- Tenho, Dino. Tenho sim. – Harry respondeu. – E não vai demorar...

- O que não vai demorar Harry? – perguntei.

Dino se assustou e eu me perguntei por que ele tinha ficado assim com minha presença.

- A gente se vê depois, Dino. – Harry disse. – Vem cá, Gina.

Harry me puxou para uma sala de aula vazia.

- É a minha cicatriz, Gina. Ela dói muito ultimamente. Escrevi pro Sirius hoje e Dino viu, então contei para ele.

- Por que você não me disse, Harry? – perguntei preocupada.

- Eu não queria te preocupar, Gina. Você já está com a cabeça ocupada demais por causa dos NOM's...

- Harry. Cala a boca. Dane-se os NOM's! Eu sou sua namorada para quê? Para você dar uns amassos bem dados? – fiquei furiosa. Ele devia confiar mais em mim! – Mesmo que ultimamente eu só tenha servido para isso...

- Agora é a sua vez de ficar quieta, Gina.

Vi o quanto ele se irritou quando segurou meus braços e me prendeu em uma parece.

- Este ano você está ocupada demais com os estudos e eu quero que faça bons exames! Se eu te falasse sobre as dores você não ia estudar como estava fazendo até agora!

- Como você pôde...

- Eu te conheço, Gi. – Harry afrouxou o aperto e tocou meu rosto. – Eu sei que não estudaria. Você se preocupa comigo desde que nos conhecemos, meu amor...

Ele me olhou com ternura e me abraçou.

- E sobre você só ser minha namorada para dar uns amassos... – sua voz estava maliciosa. – Devo dizer que são os amassos mais deliciosos, Gi. Tão deliciosos que me excitam só de lembrar.

Ele encostou seu corpo contra o meu e eu senti sua excitação. Sorri ao dizer:

- Eu percebi, Harry...

Há quanto tempo eu não sentia o cheiro dele? Há quanto tempo não ouvia sua voz tão próxima a mim? Percebi o quanto sentia a falta dele...

- Sinto sua falta, Gi. – Harry sussurrou, como se lesse meus pensamentos. – Mal tenho visto você. E quando vejo você está com Colin!

- Ciúmes, Harry? – provoquei, alisando os cabelos de sua nuca, causando-lhe arrepios.

- Não. – ele se afastou e me olhou com um ar vitorioso. – Eu me garanto.

Rimos muito e ele ficou vermelho. Ele fica tão lindo com vergonha, Diário...

- Na verdade, Gi... – ele completou – Eu não me garanto. Tenho sorte em ter você como minha namorada. E também sei que o assunto preferido de muitos rapazes é Harry Potter e Gina Weasley, ou melhor, _apenas_ Gina Weasley. Não me garanto mesmo...

- Do que você está falando Harry? – perguntei, ainda envolvendo seu pescoço com minhas mãos.

- Este tipo de coisa corre Hogwarts como fogo, Gi. Eu não posso fazer nada porque nunca sei quem fala, quem me conta é o Dino. – ele ficou embaraçado. – Falam que você enjoará fácil de Harry Potter porque Gina Weasley é _boa demais_ para só um namorado.

Não consegui conter um sorriso, Diário. Então era assim que a população masculina do colégio me via? Diário, você não faz idéia de como isso aumentou minha libido...

- Eles dizem isso porque não sabem como o Harry Potter cuida da _boa_ namorada dele. – disse sorrindo e percorrendo seu peito com as mãos. – Porque não sabem como Gina Weasley é tratada por _ele_. – completei, acariciando seu sexo por cima do uniforme.

Harry ofegou.

- Gi... não faz isso. Ahr... aqui não.

- Me impeça Harry. Tente...

Puxei-o pela gravata até a mesa mais próxima e me sentei nela. Abri o zíper da sua calça e tirei seu sexo já ereto. Masturbei-o pelo simples prazer de ouvi-lo gemer. Abri minhas pernas e afastei minha calcinha, guiando-o para dentro de mim. Logo Harry se movia rapidamente, como se quisesse provar que ele era o bastante para mim. Abriu os botões da minha blusa escolar, deixando os seios fartos e cobertor pelo sutiã à mostra.

Puxei seus cabelos para trás numa estocada particularmente forte e vi novamente em seus olhos aquele demônio que eu não conhecia. Ele olhou para meu sutiã e o arrebentou com um feitiço não-verbal. Mordeu o seio esquerdo como a uma fruta madura, me fazendo gritar. Mordeu o direito com mais força enquanto gozava, levando-me ao êxtase com a dor que senti.

Harry chupou-o com força antes de apoiar a cabeça no meu ombro e soltar o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu, ofegando. Acariciei sua nuca e movimentei levemente a cintura, provocando-o.

- Gi... eu não consigo. Não faz... ahr... isso, Gi.

Não demorou muito para Harry se excitar novamente e começar com estocadas leves enquanto me olhava.

- Gi... por que gosta de fazer isso comigo? – Harry gemia. - Você gosta de me tentar, não é? Por que, Gi?

Levei sua cabeça ao meu seio e sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto ele o mordia novamente.

- Porque eu adoro ser comida por você, Harry Potter.

Foi quando o sinal tocou e eu fiquei muito nervosa. Muito obrigada por acabar com minha diversão, Flitwick!

Afastei Harry rapidamente, voltando à realidade.

- Me desculpa, Harry. – supliquei – Flitwick agora... Não posso perder.

Harry me puxou para um beijo e me tocou os seios indecentemente.

- Eu quero terminar isso depois, Gi... - ele disse, antes de se afastar e fechar sua calça, olhando-me maliciosamente. – Mas eu também tenho que ir.

- Antes de ir, Harry... – eu disse sorrindo – Você pode, por favor, arrumar meu sutiã?

- É uma pena ter que cobri-los... – ele sorria. – _Reparo_.

- Palhaço... agora vai!

Ele saiu e eu fechei minha blusa. Saí da sala um pouco depois e fui para o banheiro. Flitwick que esperasse. Minha necessidade falava mais alto, Diário.

_15-05-1997 Segunda 20:35h_

Diário, acabei de receber um bilhete. Lembra de quando uma menina viu eu e Harry na Sala Comunal? Ela escreveu o seguinte:

"_Oi Weasley._

_Ainda se lembra da garota que presenciou o encontro inocente entre você e Potter na Sala Comunal? É, acho que lembra sim. Sei o que vi e o que não vi, Weasley. E o pior, me excitei com aquilo. _

_Você gosta de ser observada, Weasley?Responda pela mesma coruja."_

Logo embaixo eu respondi:

_"Ser observada? Não vai me deixar saber quem é primeiro?_

_Ok, pelo menos sei que é uma grifinória. Mas se você gostar do que ver, não farei objeções se quiser participar._

_P.S.: Mantenha segredo, sim? Harry é muito inocente para saber estas coisas..._

_Gina Weasley"_

Quem será essa garota, Diário? Espero que seja bonita...

_17-05-1997 Quarta 15:23h_

_Aula de Hagrid, preciso ser discreta, Diário._

Hoje ouvi Dino conversando com um colega, Diário, e entendi o que Harry quis dizer com "Este tipo de coisa corre Hogwarts como fogo."...

- Dino, ela é tão putinha assim? – o menino parecia perplexo.

- É, Jonathan. – Dino respondeu – Já corre por aí histórias bizarras sobre isso...

- Quais histórias bizarras, Dino? – perguntei interessada.

Eles me olharam como se eu fosse uma criatura irreal.

- Nada interessante, Gina. – Dino respondeu. – Ahn, Harry estava te procurando...

- Onde ele está?

- Indo para a Sala Comunal, acho. Temos dois tempos livres...

- Obrigada, Dino.

Fui para a Sala da Grifinória sentindo os olhares dos dois nas minhas costas. Daria _tudo_ para saber sobre quem eles falavam.

Cheguei ao Salão Comunal e encontrei Harry lendo o livro sobre Transfiguração. Parei a alguma distância dele e fiquei olhando-o. ele não se distraiu e eu sorri. Ele ficava tão bonito quando se concentrava: sobrancelhas contraídas levemente, um dedo posicionado sobre os lábios e indo até o queixo, num movimento tentador.

Me aproximei e me ajoelhei em sua frente, apoiando meus braços em seus joelhos. Ele me olhou e sorriu, fechou o livro e eu me sentei em seu colo.

- Estudando? – perguntei.

- Tentando. – disse com uma voz cansada.

Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo seu pescoço quente contra meu rosto. O cheiro que ele emanava era inebriante... Senti sua respiração em meu pescoço e seus sussurros calmos.

- Você parece um felino, sabia?

- Você gosta de felinos, Harry? – perguntei meio tonta por causa do cheiro dele.

- Só de uma em especial... – o sussurro dele me causou arrepios.

- Harry, só porque deixei os dois namorarem não quer dizer que devam se atracar em público! – Rony aparecia embaraçado.

Engraçado, Diário. Parecia que o que aconteceu no Dia dos Namorados foi esquecido tanto por Harry quanto por Rony. O que Hermione havia colocado naquela poção, hein?

Por outro lado, eu e Cho nos afastamos um pouco. Ela tem preferido homens agora e eu entendo isso. Mas às vezes têm recaídas e procura Parvati ou alguma outra Corvinal, nunca a mim. Devo ter feito algo, não?

- Cala a boca, Roniquinho. Eu to com saudade do Harry...

- Você devia ficar contente que EU namoro sua irmã, Rony. Imagine se fosse algum tarado? – Harry provocou.

- Mais tarado que você? – sussurrei no ouvido dele. – IMPOSSÍVEL!

Harry me deu um tapa leve no braço e me abraçou mais forte. Senti-me confortável e protegida e me enrosquei mais em seu colo, parecendo definitivamente um gato e aproveitando os últimos minutos antes das aulas da tarde.

* * *

_**N/A: **Nem demorei tanto para postar o segundo capítulo xD... Espero que gostem \o. O outro eu ainda estou escrevendo u.U_


End file.
